The traditional test coupon labeling method includes painting of labels on the panels by hand prior to sectioning of the test coupons from a larger panel. Because technicians may hand-label hundreds of similar coupons with often verbose coded language, mistakes may be unavoidable. Therefore, the painted labels are typically sent to Quality Assurance (QA) for double-checking. However, the painted labels may be washed off by cutting fluids or may be damaged during handling, potentially rendering the labels unreadable during testing.